U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,952 filed on Jun. 1, 2005, claiming benefit of prior U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/593,847 filed on Feb. 18, 2005, discloses an air bag incorporating a plurality of ducts. The above-identified applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.